The present disclosure relates to club head covers, and in particular to club head covers having a handle for removal of the golf club head cover from a golf club head.
Proper care of golf clubs is required both to maximize their usable life and to maintain their performance. An important aspect of proper care includes protecting golf club heads from damage due to impact with other golf club heads or exposure to environmental elements when the clubs are not in use. As such, club head covers are widely used for many types of golf clubs, such as putters and wood-type golf clubs. Many existing club head covers are typically removed by gripping them anywhere the individual is able to grasp the club head cover, which usually involves trying to pinch or squeeze excess material of the club head cover to remove it from the golf club head; however such a technique can be cumbersome. Although there are club head covers having a strap to assist in removing the golf club head, such straps are thin and of constant width which can be difficult for the individual to conveniently grasp or handle to efficiently remove the club head cover. In addition, the force required to be applied to such thin straps to remove the club head cover from the golf club head, which have increased in volume in recent years, can also lead to the material of the club head cover being overly stretched and elongated after repeated removal. This action can also bend and apply stress to the shaft of the golf club as the individual attempts to remove the club head cover from the golf club head. Moreover, thin pull straps may also become damaged over time due to constant use that can produce stress points, which can cause the pull strap to break over time.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.